


Don't threaten the Hale pack

by Bex_carma



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, BAMF Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Second in Command Stiles, Strong Stiles Stilinski, The Pack is Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex_carma/pseuds/Bex_carma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles stomach is coiled in anger. He knows that this alpha is a joke, that the pack snarling behind him is weak and cocky and disjointed, much like they were in the beginning, but he is still itching for blood, just because they have dared to challenge his family, his alpha."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't threaten the Hale pack

Stiles stomach is coiled in anger. He knows that this alpha is a joke, that the pack snarling behind him is weak and cocky and disjointed, much like they were in the beginning, but he is still itching for blood, just because they have dared to challenge his family, his alpha.  
“Where is your alpha?” The other taunts, claws already out like he's begging for a fight.  
Stiles steps forward, the human, the fragile one, left as the second hand when Derek is not present.  
“He's not here right now, and if you know what's good for you, you'll leave before he gets back.” Stiles voice is low, cold, and his pack doesn't move from behind him. They know how this goes.  
The alpha visibly bristles, “so he sends the lowly pack bitch to talk to his challenger? That's pathetic.”  
Stiles squints, tilting his head, “it's not like you made an appointment. We don't just wait around for douche bag alphas who use too much hair gel to come and give us empty threats.”  
Stiles sees Scott twitch from the corner of his left eye. He knows he should be more careful with his words, but since when did that ever stop him.  
The alpha steps towards Stiles, and the Hale pack begins a low rumble, only quieting when Stiles holds up a placating hand. The alpha is up in his face now, towering so that Stiles must look up to keep eye contact.  
“You smell like him,” the alpha brings up his hand, “you smell like prey,” a single clawed finger traces the contour of Stiles cheek bones, then his chin. “I could make it so good for you, have you begging for it like a bitch in heat, better than he ever could. Your alpha who can't protect any of you,” Stiles palms start to tingle with magic, he knows the blast of power will be tinged red with anger. The alpha gets out one last sentence, directed towards the entire room though his focus stays on Stiles. “Your alpha, who is so much of a fuck up that he is the sole reason for his entire family's death.” Stiles closes his eyes, breathes deep, can feel the energy coursing through his veins. When he looks at the alpha again his eyes are glowing white and his palms are warm.  
“Do you think it is wise to proposition an alpha’s mate?” Stiles eyebrows are raised, like he can't believe what he is hearing, like he's daring for anyone to utter another stupid comment. Stiles moves his hands and long fingers in an intricate design in front of him until there is glowing energy in the space between. “Do you think it's wise to threaten us? To come here and challenge our pack authority?”  
The Alpha is stepping back, horrified at the power and light radiating from the human. Stiles laugh is mocking and dangerously tinged with malice when he says “I could let you live, but someone has to set an example,” and then the energy and magic in his hands is shooting forward in tendrils, curling through the alphas mouth and nose, piercing his eyes until his entire body is glowing so bright that everyone except Stiles must look away. The offending werewolf erupts into ashes, and settles into a fine dust on the loft floor.  
“Get out,” the human's voice is quiet and low, and the pathetic alpha less pack scrambles to obey, nearly tripping over one another to leave.  
Once the heavy loft door rolls shut Stiles collapses onto the hardwood floor, eyes shut, with a dramatic hand over his forehead. A headache starts behind his eyes and he knows he'll be drained for a while.  
“Will someone get me a pudding cup!” He shouts, immediately regretting it when his headache thrums to a higher level of pain. Someone sighs, probably Lydia, and he can hear feet shuffling to the kitchen. He cracks an eye open to see Scott, Allison, and Isaac surrounding him.  
“That was pretty awesome,” Scott gushes, clapping his hands with a doofy grin on his face.  
“Could've been less dramatic,” Isaac sniffs, and he knows that's the best compliment he’ll get from him.  
Allison is just smiling, dimples winking at him, and he knows she's proud.  
Erica tosses a chocolate snack pack and a spoon at him and it lands on his chest. He coughs and frowns. “Dude, am I lying in dead werewolf remnants?”  
Isaac snorts, walking away while throwing over his shoulder with the usual snark, “I told you it was too dramatic.”  
“I saved everyone's ass!” Stiles flails, annoyed with how ungrateful the pack is.  
Erica bends down and ruffles his hair, “you did a good job, batman.”  
Boyd gives a single stoic nod from behind her tall head of curls and Stiles settles back into the floor, grumbling about how he should get Derek to reject all of them.  
“Someone call Derek and tell him what happened,” Stiles whines.  
“Ya,” Lydia answers flippantly, “you can.”

 

Later that night when Derek is home and has thoroughly checked stiles over and scented him until their mingled scents are settled together harmoniously The Alpha let's out a huff into his mate's neck.  
“I was gone for an hour, grocery shopping, and you kill an alpha werewolf for threatening our pack.” He says it like they haven't already gone through the story three times.  
“He was saying bad things about you,” Stiles turns his neck enough to give Derek a chaste kiss. “He had a long list of offences.”  
“I'm glad you're such a badass,” Derek jokes, twisting until stiles is underneath him and the kisses turn not so brief. “Next time don't make a mess in the loft.”  
Stiles laughs into his mouth.  
They kiss slow and languid that night, trying to put ‘I'm glad you're alive,’ into something other than words.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for the fandom!


End file.
